Yugi goes Medevil
by Shizuka Mikomi
Summary: Just to say.. I doesn't mean Yugi gets "Mad" and "Evil"... Yugi "King of Games" has a tournament for knights (duelist) duel for the hand of the Princess of Duels (R+R There is a question to be answered)
1. Yugi KING OF GAME!

Anniemay: La la la la la la..  
  
Aoi: What'cha doing?  
  
Anniemay: Nothing..  
  
Aoi: You're doing something!!  
  
Anniemay: What?  
  
Aoi: You're talking!!  
  
Anniemay: -_-'... That's not funny..  
  
Aoi: Yes it is...  
  
Anniemay: No  
  
Aoi: Yes  
  
Anniemay: No  
  
Aoi: Yes  
  
Anniemay: No  
  
Aoi: Yes  
  
Annimay: No  
  
Aoi: Yes  
  
Anniemay: No  
  
Aoi: Yes  
  
Anniemay: No  
  
Aoi: Yes  
  
Annimay: No  
  
Aoi: Yes  
  
Anniemay: No  
  
Aoi: Yes  
  
Anniemay: No  
  
Aoi: Yes  
  
Annimay: No  
  
Aoi: No *whisphers Yes*  
  
Anniemay: Yes  
  
Aoi: Ha ha you lose!!  
  
Anniemay: Grr..  
  
Aoi: Let's start!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Yugi is in his room working on a paper on Medevil Times*  
  
Yugi: *Sigh* I'm so bored.. Stupid paper...  
  
*picks up a book "Life in Medevil Times"*  
  
Yugi: Hmm..  
  
*Reads 2 pages and then puts the book down*  
  
Yugi: *sigh* I CAN'T DO THIS IT'S JUST TOO BORING!!  
  
Mr. Moto (his grandfather): Yugi are you done your homework?  
  
Yugi: No..  
  
Mr. Moto: *sigh* Well when you are don't forget your chores  
  
Yugi: Ok..  
  
*Mr. Moto goes back tending the shop*  
  
Yugi: great more things..  
  
*Yugi looks out the window*  
  
Yugi: Well.. If I finish my homework.. And I finish my chores.. I can go duel...  
  
*phone rings*  
  
Yugi: *picks up the phone* Hello?  
  
Joey: Hiya Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Oh hi Joey..  
  
Joey: You done your homework?  
  
Yugi: Just Math and English..  
  
Joey: What about History?  
  
Yugi: Umm Let's just say.. I have only 1/4 of the one page done..  
  
Joey: Man, oh man that's sad..  
  
Yugi: It's just too.. boring here..  
  
Joey: Well I have to finish too!  
  
Yugi: How about we meet somewhere, and do our homework together..  
  
Joey: Okay! Where and when!  
  
Yugi: How about the park.. in about half an hour..  
  
Joey: 'Kay! See Ya!  
  
Yugi: Bye..  
  
*Hangs up the phone*  
  
*Yugi goes down the stairs*  
  
Yugi: I'm going to the park to study with Joey!  
  
Mr. Moto: Okay... But be back by 5:00!!   
  
Yugi: 'Kay!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
@ the park  
  
Yugi: Hey Joey!  
  
Joey: Hey Yug'!  
  
Yugi: Ready to start!  
  
Joey: Yup!  
  
*Yugi opens the book " Life in Medevil Times" To the last page*  
  
Yugi: What's This.. *Picks up a piece of paper with a key*  
  
Joey: What'cha got there Yug'?  
  
Yugi: I'm not sure... The paper is blank..  
  
Joey: Weird..  
  
*Yugi Looks at the back cover*  
  
Yugi: Huh? It looks like a lock...  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Yugi: see it's like one of those old locks on doors.. *takes the key* I wonder...  
  
Joey: Hmmm..  
  
Yugi: I know... *puts the key in the lock and opens it*  
  
*A bright light comes from the back of the book*  
  
Yugi: What the..  
  
*The bright light sucks in Joey and Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *lands in a throne* What?  
  
Joey: * Finds himself in a suit of armour* Huh?  
  
Yugi: Where am I? This looks like Duelist Kingdom!  
  
*A Man Who looks like Yugi's Dark Magician comes up to him*  
  
Man: Sire... Are you okay?  
  
Yugi: I'm fine but where am I?  
  
Man: You are at duelist kingdom..  
  
Yugi: Oh.. And you are?  
  
Man: I'm The Dark Magician... And you are Yugi King of Games....  
  
Yugi: I know I'm king of games... but.. Wait... *takes out The dark Magician Card* You.. but.. *sigh* whoa this is confusing....  
  
Dark Magician: Are you okay? Dark Magician Girl come here.. The king is perplexed..  
  
Dark Magician Girl: Per- what?  
  
Dark Magician: Confused..  
  
Dark Magician Girl: You just had to say that..  
  
Dark Magician: Whatever..  
  
Dark Magician Girl: Anyways the Festivites are about to begin!  
  
Dark Magician: Excellent!  
  
Yugi: Festivities?!  
  
*They take Yugi to a special place to watch the tournament*  
  
Yugi: And who are you? *asking a person looking like the Celtic Guardian*  
  
Celtic Guardian: I'm the Celtic Guardian, I protect the You, the king..  
  
*Yugi looks at a man that looks like Giya the Fierce knight*  
  
Yugi: And you are?  
  
Giya the Fierce knight: I'm your #1 Knight, Giya the Fierce knight, are you okay?  
  
Yugi: uh... Yeah..  
  
Celtic Guardian: LET THE FESTIVITIES BEGIN!!  
  
*Yugi watching from the box on the right the Dark Maigician, and on the left Giya the Fierce knight*  
  
Celtic Guardian: THE COMPETORS WILL DUEL FOR THE HAND OF PRINCESS OF DUELS!!!  
  
(HINT: A Girl Duelist)  
  
*Joey follows all of the other knights*  
  
Joey: what's going on?  
  
Knight #1: You don't know!  
  
Knight #3: We are Dueling for the hand of the Princess of Duels!  
  
Joey: Oh.. who's that?  
  
Knight #3: God! You are so Dense!  
  
Knight #1: It's none other than M--  
  
Celtic Guardian: Sir Jun vrs. Sir Joey!  
  
Yugi: JOEY!  
  
Giya the Fierce knight: Are you ok?  
  
Yugi: Oh yes... I'm fine!  
  
Celtic Guardian: MOUNT YOUR DECKS!!  
  
Joey: *Puts his deck into a device mounted on his right arm (much like Kaiba's)*  
  
Celtic Guardian: 20 PACES!!  
  
Joey: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20!  
  
Sir Jun: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20!  
  
Joey: Ready!  
  
Celtic Guardian: READY! DUEL!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anniemay: I have a question...  
  
Aoi: What?  
  
Anniemay: If Yugi is King of Duels... is Yami Pharoah of Duels?  
  
Aoi: Hmmm.. Well.. Uh... You see... umm.. You know I don't really know..  
  
Anniemay: Why not..  
  
Aoi: Well Yami is the one who plays at the games... Yugi is there, but..  
  
Anniemay: So.. Confusing..  
  
Dark Magician: Are you okay? Dark Magician Girl come here.. Anniemay is perplexed..  
  
Dark Magician Girl: Per- what?  
  
Dark Magician: Confused..  
  
Dark Magician Girl: You just had to say that..  
  
Anniemay: Where did you come from?  
  
Dark Magician & Dark Magician Girl: We're here anytime someone is confused!  
  
Anniemay: Well can you answer my question?  
  
Dark Magician Girl: Umm...  
  
Dark Magician: Uh...  
  
Dark Magician & Dark Magician Girl: Not really, no..  
  
Aoi: Hey, maybe the reviewers can!  
  
All: Can you!? 


	2. Yellow Eyes Orange Dragon?

Anniemay: WAHH!!! NO REVIEWS!!! NOW I'LL NEVER KNOW THE ANSWER!!!  
  
Aoi: *pats Anniemay's back* there there, it's okay..  
  
Anniemay: *Sniff sniff* Okay...  
  
Aoi: Ok! So Let's Start the Fic!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Celtic Guardian: READY! DUEL!!  
  
Joey: I place Tiny Swordman in attack mode (is it Tiny Swordman? Oh well..)  
  
Sir Jun: I play Swordman of Landstar!! Attack The Tiny Swordman!!  
  
Joey: *Joey feels like he's been hit by a sword* AHHH!!  
  
Yugi: JOEY!!  
  
Celtic Guardian: What's wrong?!  
  
Yugi: What happened to Joey!!  
  
Celtic Guardian: This is like a real fight, if his monster is destroy he feels the same impact!  
  
Yugi: Oh no! Joey! WATCH YOUR BACK!!  
  
Joey: *Joey Looks up and sees Yugi in King's clothing* Yug'?!   
  
Yugi: IF YOU LOSE YOU MIGHT DIE!!  
  
Joey: SAY WHA?! Oh no! This makes it more difficult!!  
  
Sir Jun: It's Your Move!  
  
*the song your move is playing*  
  
Yugi: Where's that music coming from?  
  
Celtic Guardian: I have no idea!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tea: Hi Mr. Moto!  
  
Mr. Moto: Oh hello Tea!  
  
Tea: Have you seen Yugi?  
  
Mr. Moto: No.. but he should be here in... *looks at the clock "2:30" * ...in 2 and a half hours..  
  
Tea: Well do you know where he went?  
  
Mr. Moto: He said he went to the park..  
  
Tea: 'Kay.. I'll see if he's there!  
  
Mr. Moto: Okay, good luck!  
  
Tea: Bye!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Anniemay: That was pointless...  
  
Aoi: Quiet you!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey: Okay... I have to think this through... *Draws a card* Hey Time Wizard!  
  
Sir. Jun: Any day now.. While we're young!  
  
Joey: Okay okay.. I use Time Wizard! TIME ROULETTE!  
  
*Time wizard spin his little staff*  
  
Joey: come on come on..  
  
Sir. Jun: SKULL SKULL SKULL!!  
  
*Lands on a skull, that other sign, skull, other sign, skull, other sign*  
  
Joey: It's slowing down!  
  
*Lands on..............SKULL?!*  
  
Joey: NOOOOO!!! *Feels another hit* GRRR..  
  
Yugi: NOOOO!!!! JOEY!!! * YU-GI-OH!! *  
  
Yami: What the... I'm a pharoah!!! Not some lame king..  
  
Yugi: Well you're king of games... JOEY NEEDS OUR HELP!!  
  
Yami: AH! MY EAR! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!  
  
Celtic Guardian: Are you okay?  
  
Yami: Celtic Guardian? What are you doing here?  
  
Celtic Guardian: Umm protecting you?  
  
Yami: Right...  
  
Sir Jun: You're losing... I draw! *Draws a card* Hmm.. I place this card face down!  
  
Joey: *draws a card* Huh? How did I draw this?! I thought.. THEN THAT MEANS!!! :D I have a chance of winning!! I better save this card...  
  
Sir Jun: Yawn...  
  
Joey: I play Flame Swordman! ATTACK SWORDMAN OF LANDSTAR!!  
  
Sir Jun: *Sir Jun feels the hit now* AGHH!  
  
Joey: Now you know how it feels!!  
  
Sir Jun: heh heh heh....  
  
Joey: ? What?  
  
Sir Jun: I already felt this hits before... That's why they equip us with armour.. But your's won't! ESPECIALLY WHAT I HAVE PLANNED!!!  
  
Joey: GEHH!!! *thinking: Stay cool.. You can win now that you know something in your deck can help ya!* It's Your.. *remembers the annoying song all of the suddenly playing...* Umm It's your TURN!  
  
Sir Jun: *Draws a card* Hmm.. I'm going to have to pass..  
  
Joey: Yes! No wait.. I can't attack him!  
  
Yami: YES YOU CAN!! THE RULES ARE JUST A MIX OF DUELIST KINGDOM AND KAIBA'S RULES!!  
  
Joey: I can! WELL THEN TASTE FLAMING STEEL!! ATTACK FLAME SWORDMAN!!  
  
Sir Jun: *Feels a HUGE blow* AAAAGHHHHHHHH!!! *falls onto knees*  
  
Joey: Oh wow that's strong!   
  
Sir Jun: I have to draw the right card... *draws a card* HAH AHA HAHAHAHH I HAVE JUST DRAWN THE CARD THAT WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!  
  
Joey: Oh no! what is it?  
  
Sir Jun: You don't know! IT IS MUCH LIKE YOUR RED EYES, AND KAIBA'S BLUE EYES! IT IS NONE OTHER THAN!!! YELLOW EYES ORANGE DRAGON!!  
  
**Everyone falls animé style including Anniemay and Aoi**  
  
Joey: THAT'S NOT A REAL MONSTER!!!  
  
Sir Jun: tsk tsk tsk.. You shouldn't dout my power! I am *takes off his helmet* PEGASUS!!! *with a patch over the eye that had the item before*  
  
Joey: PEGASUS?!  
  
Yami: PEGASUS!?  
  
Sir Jun erm.. Pegasus: THAT'S RIGHT AND YOU ARE GOING DOWN!! THE HAND WILL BE MINE!!!  
  
Joey: NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT! I ACTIVATE... DRAGON CAPTURE JAR!  
  
Pegasus: Grr.. but you know you aren't the only one who has that card! I activate MY DRAGON CAPTURE JAR!  
  
Joey: Well I use GRAVE DIGGER!! I GET MY DRAGON CAPTURE JAR BACK!!  
  
Pegasus: WELL I USE MY GRAVE DIGGER!! DRAGON CAPTURE JAR!!!  
  
Joey: I USE COPYCAT! AND USE DRAGON CAPTURE JAR!  
  
Pegasus: I USE COPYCAT! AND USE DRAGON CAPTURE JAR!  
  
Joey: I USE BRAIN CONTROL!!  
  
Pegasus: I USE BRAIN CONTROL!!  
  
Yami: CUT IT OUT!!!!!! THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG!!  
  
Joey: FINE I USE.. FISSURE!! AND SINCE YOU HAVE ONLY ONE MONSTER IT'S GOING DOWN!!  
  
Yami: THERE WAS THAT TOO HARD!! YEESH!!  
  
Joey: NOW ATTACK FLAME SWORDMAN!!!  
  
Pegasus: *feels more pain* ARG!!!  
  
Joey: ONE MORE HIT LIKE THAT AND YOU LOSE!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Celtic Guardian: Will Joey win? Will Pegasus cheat? Will Yami stop Yugi from shouting in his head?! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!  
  
Aoi: What are you doing!!  
  
Celtic Guardian: I making a conclusion!  
  
Aoi: No need for that!!  
  
Celtic Guardian: Well I wanna do something other than shout stuff!!  
  
Aoi: Go protect the King He's on fire!!  
  
Celtic Guardian: He is!! I'll protect you my king!! *runs off*  
  
Yami: I'm not on fire.. I'm standing right HERE!!  
  
Aoi: He doesn't need to know ^_^'!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anniemay: wow.. I have 3 more questions!!  
  
Aoi: C***... Fine ask away...  
  
Anniemay: #1) how come there are no animal like monsters such as the Feral Imp?  
  
Aoi: This is Medevil Times.. Only cards that are like dragons, swordmen, warriors, and maybe faries! And the Feral Imp isn't an animal!  
  
Anniemay: Then what is it!!  
  
Aoi: I don't know..  
  
Anniemay: Hmmm #2) WHAT THE HECK MADE YOU THINK OF YELLOW EYES ORANGE DRAGON!!!  
  
Aoi: Now that is an easy question! you see blue, red, yellow= primary colours.. and they all have colours to match!!  
  
Anniemay: That makes no sense what so ever!!  
  
Aoi: Yeah well..  
  
Anniemay: #3) Why does Yugi say YU-GI-OH!! When he changes to Yami?  
  
Aoi: Umm I have no clue.. I get the Yugi part but not the "oh" part..  
  
Anniemay: Someone told me that that's the pharoah's name!  
  
Aoi: Pphft! If it is That's VERY LAME!!  
  
Yami: O_o  
  
Aoi: What are you doing here?  
  
Yami: I'm still standing here!  
  
Aoi: WHY!  
  
Yami: I have no idea what so ever  
  
Aoi: Well there's another question to be answered! "Why does Yugi say YU-GI-OH!! When he changes to Yami?"  
  
Anniemay: and don't forget! "If Yugi is "King of games" does that make Yami "Pharoah of games"?"  
  
Aoi & Anniemay: BYE BYE!!  
  
Yami: Bye!  
  
Aoi: Go away!!!  
  
Yami: Why!  
  
Aoi: Cause... Your castle's on fire!!  
  
Yami: What?! *runs and then stops* HEY I DON'T HAVE A CASTLE!!  
  
Aoi: Umm... did I say castle I mean pyramid!  
  
Yami: Nice try..  
  
Aoi: Oh! Just go away!  
  
Yami: No!  
  
Aoi: What not!!  
  
Yami: Cause!  
  
Aoi: Grr!! Look Malik!  
  
Yami: WHERE!?  
  
Aoi: Ha ha made ya look!  
  
Yami: Just for that I'm not moving!  
  
Aoi: Fine stay There!! *walks off*  
  
Yami: WAIT!!!   
  
Yugi: now we're stuck here...  
  
*wind blows in a lonely fashion*  
  
Yami: so lonely...  
  
Joey: Yug' Your feet aren't glued on the floor.. you can go too..  
  
Yami: nah.. Hey can I have some food?  
  
Joey: What food?! *hides food behind he back*  
  
Yami: Ah! nevermind!  
  
Joey: 'Kay! *walks off*  
  
Yami: Lonely  
  
Yugi: I'm here!  
  
Yami: ... Like that helps..  
  
Yugi: FINE THEN *walks into his little mind chamber* heh heh TOYS!!  
  
Yami:... 


	3. Joey WINS!

Aoi: Hello again!   
  
Anniemay: Did anyone review?  
  
Aoi: I'll tell you later.. I feel like we're forgeting something...  
  
Anniemay: Yeah..  
  
Aoi & Anniemay: YAMI!! *runs over to where they left Yami*  
  
Aoi: Yami?  
  
Yami: so lonely... lonely... so.. hungry...  
  
Anniemay: You didn't have to stay here!  
  
Yameinna: Hmph! Serves him right!   
  
Yami: Who are you.. and.. what did I do?  
  
Yameinna: I forgot! and I'm like Anniemay  
  
Yami: I see?  
  
Anniemay: La la la la  
  
Yameinna: Quiet You...  
  
Anniemay: Why do you have to be so mean?  
  
Yameinna: Why do you have to be so happy?  
  
Anniemay: Ask...That person...we are like split personalities... for that person...  
  
Yameinna: What's her name...  
  
Yami: You mean like Yamis?  
  
Anniemay: Well.. not really..  
  
Yameinna: Yeah we're not old!  
  
Yami: I'm not old..  
  
Anniemay: I'm good..  
  
Yameinna: I'm slightly misleadingly EVIL!!  
  
Anniemay: It's a good/safe type of evil...  
  
Yami: I see?  
  
Aoi:.... MY NAME IS AOI A-O-I GEEZ!!  
  
Anniemay: touchy...  
  
Yameinna: Yeah..  
  
Aoi: the least you can do is remember my name!!  
  
Yameinna: Whatever...  
  
Aoi: Let's just start...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey: Your dragon is destroyed! and You have nothing to defend you!!  
  
Pegasus: Or do I?  
  
Joey: What does that mean?  
  
Pegasus: I dunno I got it from someone Joey-boy  
  
Joey: -_-'  
  
Pegasus: What's wrong Joey-boy? Annoyed? Joey-boy!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey-boy: N-- Hey! My name!!  
  
Aoi: YAMEINNA!!!  
  
Yameinna: What?  
  
Aoi: MY FIC!!!  
  
Yameinna: Fine...  
  
Joey: ? Yay!  
  
Yameinna: Happy?!  
  
Aoi: No.. Not really...  
  
Anniemay: Let's go get Icecream!!  
  
Aoi: I can live with that!  
  
Yameinna: Neh.. me too....  
  
Joey: Hey where are you going!!  
  
Aoi: Yami is in charge!  
  
Joey: Umm..  
  
Yami: Continue....   
  
Joey: continue what?  
  
Yami: The Duel..  
  
Joey: Oh yeah..   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pegasus: Hmm... *draws a card* I... I.. I choose...to....ar...archery... arcthery gi...  
  
Joey: GRRR!! HURRY UP!!!!  
  
Pegasus: Okay, okay... I choose to play archery girl in defense mode!!!  
  
Joey: hah trying to defend yourself eh!  
  
Pegasus: Well Duh...  
  
Joey: *thinks: I have to pick the right card! Come on Heart of the cards don't fail me now!!* *gasp* OH YEAH WHO'S THE BEST!  
  
Pegasus: O_o  
  
Joey: I DREW RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!! ATTACK THE ARCHERY GIRL!!  
  
Pegasus: tsk tsk tsk.. did you forget about this card.. *points at the face down card* It's TRAP HOLE!!  
  
Joey: Oh no!  
  
Pegasus: SAY BYE BYE TO YOUR RED EYES!  
  
Joey: Bye...  
  
Yami: Joey I don't think he was serious to say "bye"  
  
Joey: oh... Well I have a GREAT surprise in store for him!  
  
Yami: Joey you can do this!  
  
Yugi: JUST BELIEVE IN THE HEART OF THE CARDS!!  
  
Yami: OWW MY EARS!!  
  
Giya the Fierce Knight: Sire are you feeling well?  
  
Yami: No, my ears are ringing...  
  
Dark Magician: Oh no you need rest you are probably in too much heat!  
  
Yami: NO I'M FINE!  
  
Dark Magician: Ridiculous...  
  
Yami: I'm in charge!!  
  
Giya the Fierce Knight: Do no worry.. The Princess will be in charge!  
  
Yami: i don't even know who that is...  
  
Dark Magician: Not to worry, Dark Magician Girl help me take the King to his room, he was in the heat too long..  
  
Dark Magician Girl: Alright..  
  
Yami: NO!!  
  
*They take Yami Away*  
  
Joey: YUGI!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aoi: We're back!!  
  
Anniemay: I have chocolate!!  
  
Yameinna: So? Mint is better!  
  
Aoi: Just Mint chocolate chip is better..  
  
Anniemay: Neh..  
  
Yameinna: phft!  
  
Joey: HEY WE ARE TRYING TO DUEL HERE!!  
  
Aoi: Okay... Where's Yami?  
  
Joey: his ears were ringing!  
  
Aoi: I see...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey: Okay I have to calm down... *Draws a card* I summon the Rude Kaiser!! And I add kuinye with chain!! ATTACK THE ARCHERY GIRL!!!  
  
Pegasus: Good thing it's in defense..  
  
Joey: He's denfensless now! ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!!  
  
Pegasus: AHHHH!! *Faints..*  
  
Joey: Did I kill him?  
  
Princess: I think he's just paralyzed..  
  
Joey: Oh wow...   
  
Princess: What?  
  
Joey: Princess.. *bows*  
  
Princess: Do I know you?  
  
Joey: I don't think so..  
  
(She has a mask on)  
  
Princess: Your cards seem familar..  
  
Joey: Hm? That mask you have.. Where did I see it before... *looks at the mask*  
  
Princess: Hm?  
  
Joey: GEEHH!! THAT MASK!! IT'S MAI'S!! YOU'RE MAI?!  
  
Princess: Joey?!   
  
Joey & Mai: AHHH!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aoi: Aww..  
  
Anniemay: How..  
  
Yameinna: Cute..  
  
Joey: QUIET YOU!! GRR..  
  
Aoi: Well that's all for now..  
  
Yugi: WAIT!! WHO WON!!  
  
Joey: Yug' your back!  
  
Yugi: Who won?!  
  
Aoi: Joey did.. Amazingly..  
  
Joey: GRR... YOU TRICKED ME!!  
  
Aoi: No...  
  
Anniemay: it was most likely to be Mai...  
  
Yugi: I have a question how come Yameinna didn't come up until now?  
  
Yameinna: in the last chapter Aoi and Yami were 'fighting' and the pressure was to much!  
  
Yugi: okay... Anniemay is good, you are evil and what is Aoi?  
  
Aoi: I own them I'm a litle of each!  
  
Yugi: Confusing..  
  
Anniemay: Any reviews?!!  
  
Aoi: Yup!! From Kelly Noel! She answers the question of if Yugi is King of games..   
  
Her responds: Yugi isn't the king of games. Yami is! Do that makes Yugi the kid inside Yami's head who is the King of Games!   
  
Anniemay: confusing....  
  
Yameinna: I think I get it?  
  
Aoi: I don't  
  
Yami: I do!  
  
Yameinna: Quiet You! 


	4. Evil Doctor

Aoi: HI HI HI HI HI HI HI!!  
  
Yami: O_o... Oh no a Sugar overdose..  
  
Anniemay: How do you know?  
  
Yami: *pokes Aoi*  
  
Aoi: *Aoi falls* HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HIHIHIHHIHI!!  
  
Yami: See..  
  
Anniemay: is that normal...  
  
Aoi: HI H HI HI HI HI HI HI!  
  
Yami: Not unless.. *looks at Yameinna*  
  
Yameinna: What?!  
  
Anniemay: Did you give her sugar?  
  
Yameinna: Well not really...  
  
Anniemay: Say it..  
  
Yameinna: I gave her 5 pixie sticks...  
  
Anniemay: 5?  
  
Yameinna: Fine! 10..  
  
Yami: GEH!  
  
Aoi: HI HI HI HI HI HI!!  
  
Anniemay: Just continue the fic...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey: How come you are the Princess of Duels!!  
  
Mai: Did you forget! I was in the semi finals for the dueling competitions!  
  
Joey: ...  
  
Yugi: Ahh!! *running away from a doctor*  
  
Joey: Yugi?!  
  
Yugi: I'm fine!!  
  
Mai: What?!  
  
Doctor: Come back here lil' Yugi you need your shot!!  
  
Yugi: AHHH!! *hides behind Joey*  
  
Joey: Yugi.. Who is this creep?  
  
Yugi: Think about it! only 3 people call me "Lil' Yugi"!!  
  
Joey: Let's see.. Marick.. Peagsus... and...  
  
Doctor: *chases Yugi*  
  
Yugi: Ahh!! *runs around Joey*  
  
Doctor: *chases Yugi around Joey*  
  
Joey: Huh?!   
  
Yugi: AHHHH!!  
  
Doctor: Lil' Yugi needs a shot!!  
  
Yugi: He's trying to kill me!!  
  
Doctor: No of course not!  
  
Joey: Bakura Ryou!  
  
Yami Bakura: *takes off face mask* I want your millenium item!!   
  
Yugi: Ahhh!!  
  
Joey: Run!!  
  
Yugi: *runs away*  
  
Joey: Runs behind Yugi*  
  
Mai: Where are you 2 going!! You have to finish the tornament!!  
  
Yami Bakura: *Chases them Mai is standing in the way*  
  
Mai: *sees Yami bakura with a needle and evil look* AHHH!! WAIT FOR ME!! *runs*  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi: I... Think... We... Lost... Him....  
  
Joey: I... Haven't... ran... that... much... since... ever...  
  
Mai: You... Think... That... was... Hard.... I was.... wearing... a... dress... while... I... ran....  
  
*they come up to a little cottage by a tree*  
  
Yugi: Hello? *peeks in*  
  
Joey: Anyone home?  
  
Mai: Look.. Someones there!  
  
*Look at a women who looks like the Witch of the Black Forest*  
  
Yugi: Someone else is there too!  
  
*See beside the witch of the black forest, the Witch's App.*  
  
Joey: *stomach grumbles* I'm hungry..  
  
Witch of the Black Forest: So you are hungry....  
  
Joey: Well.. Yeah..  
  
Witch of the Black Forest: Here... taste this... *holds out a spoon*  
  
Yugi: Joey don't!!  
  
Joey: *already took a sip of the substance*  
  
Yugi: -_-.. Too late....  
  
Joey: Mmmm! What is it?  
  
Witch of the Black Forest: It's Goblin's Secret Remedy...  
  
Joey: Huh? *looks at LP* my life points... it increased by 600!  
  
Yugi: What really?  
  
Mai: Uh.. What is that? *points at a horse in the back with long silver hair, and a patch over the left eye...* It looks like...  
  
Joey: Pegasus?!  
  
Yugi: How did he get here before us?!  
  
Witch of the Black Forest: The castle is right across from here... He was looking for a healing potion but took an animal potion...  
  
Joey: Oh I get it... Pegasus... is a Pegasus!   
  
Yugi: Hmmmmm... Maybe we can use him... Can we?  
  
Witch of the Black Forest: Sure.. He's been messing up my room anyways..  
  
Mai: Uh... did he go all over your stuff?  
  
Witch of the Black Forest: No.. He keeps kicking and crushing stuff... He does his business in the toliet...  
  
Yugi: Uh..  
  
Witch of the Black Forest: Don't ask...  
  
Yugi: I won't...  
  
*a bottle breaks in the back*  
  
Witch of the Black Forest: Take him out!!  
  
Joey: Okay...  
  
*they take Pegasus out side..*  
  
Yugi: Look a wagon! We can tie him on!!  
  
Pegasus: O_o  
  
Joey: How did he do that?  
  
Mai: I don't know...  
  
Yugi: Hurry Help me... Bakura might come back...  
  
*they all go on the wagon*  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
@ the park  
  
Tea: Huh? this is Yugi's book...  
  
*picks up the book*  
  
Tea: *Flips to the last page..* What the!!  
  
Reads: King Yugi, Sir Joey, and Princess Mai escaped from the evil grasp of the doctor!  
  
Tea: What!!  
  
*a kid bumps in to Tea*  
  
*the book falls to the back cover*  
  
Tea: Hey watch it!  
  
*picks up the book*   
  
*the book sucks her in*  
  
Tea: AHH!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey: I wanna drive now!!  
  
Yugi: Fine...*goes to the back*  
  
*Tea falls in the middle of the road*  
  
Tea: Ow...  
  
Joey: Ah!! *suddenly stops*  
  
Yugi: Ah... Joey why did you- Tea?!  
  
Tea: Yugi?! Why are you wearing..  
  
Yugi: Don't ask.. Hurry get on the wagon! Bakura is after us!!  
  
Yami Bakura: I see you Yugi!  
  
Yugi: AH-- hhh? *sees Yami Bakura on a slow donkey*  
  
Joey: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha you have got to be kidding!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Ahh.. forget this!! *gets off the horse*  
  
Joey: YAH!! *pulls the reigns*  
  
Pegasus: *runs fast*  
  
Yami Bakura: Get back here!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aoi: Well Another 2 character....  
  
Anniemay: I have another question!!  
  
Yameinna: ¬_¬ You always have questions!  
  
Annniemay: =P  
  
Aoi: What is the question...   
  
Anniemay: Is Ryou good? Or Bad?  
  
Aoi: I dunno in some fics Ryou is good part of Bakura.. in other Ryou is bad and Bakura is good..  
  
Yameinna: But the name is Ryou Bakura..  
  
Aoi: That's his Japanese name.. In english it's Bakura Ryou  
  
Yameinna: What difference does it make!!  
  
Bakura: I can answer your question!  
  
Aoi: Sorry outta time!!  
  
Bakura: Aww...  
  
Aoi, Anniemay, and Yameinna: BYE!! 


	5. The Journey Begins

Aoi: Hi everyone!  
  
Bakura: Can I answer it yet?!  
  
Aoi: No!  
  
Bakura: Why  
  
Aoi: We have to start!  
  
Bakura: How about afterwards?  
  
Aoi: Maybe....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tea: Yugi Please tell me why are we dressed up!  
  
Yugi: I dunno...  
  
Joey: did we lose him?  
  
Tea: I think so..  
  
Yugi: Joey slow down!!  
  
Joey: now what?  
  
Yugi: look over there!  
  
Joey: Mokuba?!  
  
Princess from Kaiba's video game: What? Who's mokuba?  
  
Mai: It's not mokuba....  
  
Joey: Why not...  
  
Mai: for one thing she is a girl, and she is wearing a dress...  
  
Joey: Oh  
  
Princess: Come with me.. I hear you are in danger...  
  
Yugi: Let's go!  
  
Princess: If you are in danger I suggest you change your clothes...  
  
Yugi thinking: I wonder if it's the same clothes as the video game...  
  
Joey thinking: I hope the clothes aren't from the video game...  
  
Princess: Here.. *hands them the clothes*  
  
Tea: these look like...  
  
Mai: Rare hunter..  
  
Yugi: Clothing....  
  
Joey: Atleast I don't have to wear that thing in the video game!  
  
Yugi: ¬_¬... anyways... What do we do next?  
  
Joey: Well first I think we need a new Wagon...  
  
Pegasus: O_O  
  
Joey: Cooooooooool How did it do that?!   
  
Tea: Freaky.....  
  
Princess: There is a trading post just down the road...  
  
Joey: Great!! Let's go!!! *points in the direction* Huh? Where'd they go?  
  
*Everyone walked right passed him*  
  
Joey: HEY WAIT!!!! *Runs after them*  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
person: Bonjour!!  
  
Joey: Uh.. do you speak english?  
  
person: Pardon?  
  
Joey: Anyone here speak french? Ah! Forget it I'll just wing it!  
  
(Bad Idea..)  
  
person: J'mapelle CiCii!   
  
(sound familar? heheheheh)  
  
Joey: Um... My - Name - is - Joey  
  
CiCii: ^_^' Tu n'as pas parle plus fort!!  
  
Joey: I think she said something about a fort....? Umm I - Need - a - New - Wagon!  
  
CiCii: Alors, nous vendons plus belle umm.. quel tu dit.. ummm... Wagon...  
  
Yugi: What did she say?  
  
Joey: Something about bells and wagons...  
  
Yugi: Uh...   
  
Mai: *pushes Joey aside* Joey step aside you don't understand a word she's saying! Excuse Moi, nous voulons parlons à un person qui parle anglais...  
  
CiCii: Oh.. Rao!! Venier ici!  
  
Rao: Ok!!  
  
Joey: We need a wagon...  
  
Rao: I can sell you a car (silent "t")..  
  
Joey: Really!!  
  
Rao: Uh huh! 2 'kay!  
  
Joey: 2K?! whoa.... I don't think we have that type of money!!  
  
Rao: I'll trade you for that horse of yours!!  
  
Joey: DEAL! ^_^ (thinking: sweet deal!!!!!!!) Here *hands over Pegasus to Rao*  
  
Rao: thank you, you car (silent "t") is out in the front...  
  
Joey: SWEET!  
  
*everyone goes to the front*  
  
Everyone: WHAT?!  
  
Joey: What is this?!  
  
*they all stare at a CART with 2 HORSES*  
  
Joey: Grrr... Hey!! *turns back when...*  
  
*The Wagon Trading Post disappears*  
  
Joey: Freaky.......  
  
Yugi: Oh well lets take what we have....  
  
Mai: Hmmm...   
  
Yugi: Besides we have to get away from Yami Bakura............  
  
Yami Bakura: I SEE YOU!!! *from far away*  
  
Yugi: AHH? Hahahahaha....  
  
Joey: Huh? HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHA  
  
Tea: Oh my.... Heh heh heh..  
  
Mai: I can't believe this!!!!! HAHAHHAHA!!!  
  
*they go on the cart as they watch Yami Bakura riding a Bicycle?????*  
  
Joey: Let's head on!!  
  
*they ride off*  
  
Yami Bakura: Grr.. Forget this!! This seems slower than that stupid Donkey!!   
  
Person: Psst!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Huh?  
  
Person: Hey I said- PSST!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Hmmm *turns around* What do you want?  
  
Person: come closer*signals to come closer*  
  
Yami Bakura: I can hear you perfectly fine hear!  
  
Person: Ok.. You want to catch up to those kids?  
  
Yami Bakura: Well, duh...  
  
Person: Well I have a good thing for you....  
  
Yami Bakura: Hmmmm I'm listening.....  
  
Person: Well.. Take this card.... *hands him a card*  
  
Yami Bakura: What am I suppose to do with this?  
  
Person: Summon it... It can fly to speeds of Mach 5...  
  
Yami Bakura: Hmmmm I'll consider it....  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi: I think we lost him....  
  
Tea: We lost him long ago!  
  
Mai: I'm surprised he has a bicycle here....  
  
Joey: Hmmm... Huh? Look over there!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: It's... it's... it's!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aoi: A CLIFFHANGER!!  
  
Bakura: Now?  
  
Aoi: Nope not really.. I kinda found out my own answer........  
  
Bakura: Aw..  
  
Anniemay: Aww... *pats him on the back* There there, there there.....  
  
-------------------------  
  
Aoi: Hey just ignore this part I just wanna test something....  
  
centerla la la la la...  
  
Aoi: SEE YA!!! 


End file.
